


It's his Day

by SchneeWinter



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's White Day and Kikumaru is feeling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's his Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Karasunovolleygays (Tumblr)
> 
> Pair: Golden Pair
> 
> Warnings: This is more cliche, than Haru.

 

_Oh god._

His eyes widened horrified at what he just read minutes ago. He couldn’t believe, that he forgot about this. After all it was an important day and for him to forget about it felt like a sin. Especially, since his doubles partner and boyfriend, did not forget the important day, last month.

_So how could he forget White Day?_

 

* * *

 

Oishi came like always to school. He didn’t think about much upon seeing students getting different kind of chocolate, cookies or any other sweets. No, he was busy thinking about things, regarding the club. Naturally he forgot, what kind of day it was and followed his usual routine, not excepting much.

So when he saw his partner sitting in silence and not greeting him energetic, like he always did, it was understandable that he got worried and confused. What could possibly bother his beloved boyfriend? Deciding to find that out, he walked to him, with the intention to ask him.

But once again was he surprised, as his partner upon seeing him, excused himself whilst stuttering and ran away. Now he was definitely worried.

_There was something bothering his loved one and he promised to find out what._

 

* * *

 

Eiji sighed in frustration. How could he forget he White Day, when his boyfriend remembered Valentine’s Day and even made him chocolate! There was no way, he could face Oishi now. Not until he got him something… But how? He couldn’t do anything, since he was in school and even after school ended, Oishi told him the day before, that he would be occupied.

Looking up to the sky, he decided to head back to the courts or Tezuka might assign him laps. And he certainly didn’t want to run around fifty laps. No one wanted to run around fifty laps.

He turned around and wanted to get back, as his eyes landed on a familiar person.

“Fuji!”

 

* * *

 

He looked up, noting, that his best friend didn’t call him “Fujiko-chan” as he normally would. The second thing he noticed, was that Kikumaru didn’t smile at him or generally showed any signs of his typical behavior. Frowning at this, Fuji asked him what happened.

“I… I forgot that today is White Day and now I don’t have anything for Oishi!”

The Tensai couldn’t help but smile, relieved at that. He thought Eiji might have hurt himself or something along these lines.

“But you can just give him something after school.”

“I thought so too! But then I remembered, that he told me yesterday, that he was occupied today…”

Now this response surprised Fuji. Did he might not know that…

“Eiji, didn’t he tell you, that he will be the whole day in the school, because of club matters? Paperwork and such stuff.”

Now it was the acrobat’s turn to be surprised and as he wanted to answer, he suddenly recalled, that Oishi told him that. How could he forget that too? Though now he was again filled with motivation. Be could make the chocolate and bring it to his boyfriend, in the school.

“Thank you, Fujiko-chan!”

“I didn’t do anything, but I’m sure we should go now. We’re already too late.”

“Eh?! Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly they somehow where there, before Tezuka was. Though they knew better than to let their guard down. Tezuka had enough ways, to find out anyway.

“Eiji…”

Looking up he saw Oishi and grinned apologetic grin.

“Sorry, Oishi! There was just something on my mind, but now it’s away.”

With that they got on with their routine. Later the day all prepared themselves to go home and Kikumaru kissed his boyfriend on the check, as he bod his goodbyes. Then he made his way without waiting to some store, brought everything he needed and got home.

As he was home, realization hit him. He didn’t know what to make Oishi.

_Oh damn._

**_Today was totally not his day._ **

After some more, he decided on something and made himself ready. Oishi would be surprised!

 

* * *

 

He ran straight to the school, ignoring the people around him. That’s probably why he didn’t notice his best friend with a knowing smile, standing nearby. But that didn’t matter to him. No, he could just think about one thing.

_To return Oishi’s feelings._

Finally the school was in his sight and he smiled happily. To finally be able to give his loved one, the present he deserved.

Finally he was standing in front of the room, where Oishi was. It’s was easy to find him, since some few other students, that also needed to stay because of some things regarding paperwork and such, knew where his boyfriend was.

He knocked on the door, before getting inside, having learnt the hard way, that if he didn’t, Oishi might end up with a heart attack. Then he walked to his doubles partner, which by the way was very surprised, and greeted him grinning excitedly.

“Eiji…! What are you doing here?”

“Giving you your present naturally!” With these energetic words, he took a box from the bag and gave it to his lover, which took the box, gaping and not knowing what to feel.

“What…?”

“Today is White Day! You too gave me chocolate on Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes, but… You didn’t ne-”

“I did! After all I want to show you, that I love you very, very, very much!”

Then his boyfriend’s eyes widened in realization.

“Was this… Bothering you today morning?”

“Don’t look so down. After all I did try my best to make you your present, so no sulking!”

Oishi couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s childlike personality.

“Can I open it?”

“Naturally! They are yours after all. That and why would I make you out of love, when you’re not even allowed to open it? See? That doesn’t even make sense!” Eiji grinned even more, after his little speech.

The vice-captain opened the box, to see beautiful cookies decorated with white frosting.

“You didn’t except this, right? Try one!” Encouraged him, his boyfriend. He did as told and his eyes widened. They were filled with a white chocolate filling!

“And how are they?”

“They’re wonderful!”

With that Eiji smiled, relieved and proud, to have made his beloved happy. Looking outside the window and at the blue sky, he smiled calmly.

_Yes, today was really not his day._

“Eiji?”

He turned his head around, just to be surprised, because his boyfriend kissed him. But he got fast over it and kissed him back.

 

**_Today was Oishi’s day_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The second prompt!
> 
> I hope you could enjoy it.


End file.
